marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshall Stone III (Earth-616)
, , , | Relatives = Unidentified parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 150 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bounty Hunter, former government agent, thief, criminal | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Albany, New York | Creators = Peter David; Joe Quesada | First = X-Factor #88 | HistoryText = Origin and early years Marshal Evan Stone III was born in Albany, New York. When his mutant nature manifested, Marshall Evan Stone III sought aid in controlling his body's now-protoplasmic state. Help came in the form of the Dark Beast, who gave Stone control in exchange for his services as a superhuman operative for X-Factor. Though still only a young boy, Stone used his powers to make himself appear larger and older, becoming the bounty hunter Random. As a bounty hunter, he took down a mutant suspect, a serial killer and Speed Demon, but did't killed any of them. He established at Albany with a housekeeper and mother-figure Vera. At some point a thief, he killed Charlie Ronalds's parents Harry and Robin while the family was leaving a screening of the 1966 Batman movie. Charlie Ronalds grew with a hatred for mutants. X-Factor He developed a crush on Polaris and confided in her his real name. Stone often worked with the government-sponsored team X-Factor until the Dark Beast had him betray them by capturing their leader, Havok. Stone later aided Havok against the Dark Beast, freeing himself from servitude. He also later freed Feral too, and helped the Acolytes fight Quicksilver. He briefly joined Magneto's mutant army in Genosha, forming a pair with the Blob, and both were taken down by Scott Summers. Neverland and Weapon X He was then somehow captured by the Weapon X program and incarcerated in the "Neverland" concentration camp. At the first day, when guards began separating the mutants, he and Diamond Lil tried to resist, but were beat up by the Boxbots guards, while their powers were negated by a dampening field erected by an enslaved Leech. He was selected to become a field agent but was ultimately freed after a change in Weapon X's leadership. vs. Omega Sentinel]] Acolyte After M-Day, Random joined Exodus's reformed Acolytes, and later Marauders during Messiah Complex. When Professor Xavier convinced Exodus to disband the Acolytes, Random relocated to Utopia. Second Coming He relocated to Utopia, and joined the fight against Nimrod Sentinels. After that, Random helped with the cleanup, and coincidentally helped fight Omega Sentinel when she went haywire. | Powers = Random Mutant-Power Adaption: Random is a mutant with the ability to automatically counter other mutant powers randomly. He is able to generate a defense against rust and magnetism, can produce a high-pitched whistle against Wolfsbane, generated a counter-wind against Pirouette, generated a counter-magnetic force against Polaris, and proved resistant against Havok plasma energy. Malleable Protoplasm Body: His entire body is composed of a malleable protoplasmic substance, which, with the aid of Dark Beast, stabilized in the form of a human teenager. He can assume a gelatinous state through which holes can be cast by narrow or collapse into a shapeless mass. *'Enhanced Strength & Durability:' With effort, he can to increase his mass and bulk into his 'bounty-hunter state', increasing his size and strength to a certain limit, giving him a degree of super-strength and invulnerability. *'Protoplasmic Projectiles:' Random can transform his forearms into guns that fire hardened protoplasm that appears to be made of hardened protoplasm extracted from his own cells/biomatter. *'Healing Factor:' His body can rapidly regenerate damaged or detached/severed biomatter and limbs. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * He used to live with a woman named Vera, who played a mother-figure for him, but she was revealed to be a construct formed from his own protoplasm. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Power Negation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Alteration Category:Neverland Category:Legacy Virus Victims Category:Utopians Category:Goo Body Category:Adaptation